


The Mueller-Adams Family - Episode Eleven

by GlamMoose



Series: The Mueller-Adams Family [11]
Category: Original Work, Sims 4 - Fandom, The Sims (Video Games), The Sims 4 - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Male Characters, Embedded Images, Fluff, Gay Male Character, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamMoose/pseuds/GlamMoose
Summary: This is an ongoing gay/bisexual male romance series. Themes: Gay/Bisexual Male Romance, Polyamory, Family Life -Slice of Life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Colin:** Hira, did Forrest stop here while I was gone?

**Hira:** Not that I know of. Was he supposed to?

**Colin:** No, but he’s weirdly quiet with his texting.

**Hira laughed:** Ah shit, you just made me spill everything everywhere!

**Colin:** Whatever!

***door buzzer***

**Colin laughed:** I have a feeling…

* * *

 

**Forrest:** HEY! _SO_ , funny story, man, I went to open your text while I was on my way home and flung my phone out the subway door  _right_ when the door opened, and it went right under the car where I’m pretty sure it was smashed into a million pieces… I wasn’t gonna hop down there and check though, I don’t like you  _quite_  that much…. but I decided I do like you enough to just stop by instead since you sounded like you were home.

**Colin laughed:** I don’t know how you do these things, Forrest. Do you need to get a new phone now?

**Forrest:** Wellll, I mean, I  _do_. I might have an old one lying around at home I can use, but I haven’t looked yet. Unless you have crow minions to deliver our messages. Please tell me you have crow minions!

**Colin:** The crow minions are on vacation, unfortunately. I know I have a sort of old phone you can have if it works for you.

**Forrest:** You’re awesome, man… but you know that. Hey, so you’re moving soon? Like super far away, huh?

**Colin:** Yeah, in a couple months, after graduation… but I can come visit or you could visit me whenever you want to. I might even pick you up if you beg me. You have to make it convincing.

**Forrest:** That wouldn’t be too hard. How’s Mark? Are you still going to get to see him out there too?

**Colin:** He’s good! He should be able to, he’s looking to move departments at the moment. I might actually suggest he look near me if he wants to. It might be slower there, but maybe that’ll make me worry less. Not that I ever worry.

**Forrest:** Ooh, that’d be nice! I should meet him sometime.

**Colin:** You should! I think you’d like each other a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Colin:** Hey, you know, Forrest... Mark actually has off this weekend. I could see if he wants to hang out so you guys can meet if you want.

**Forrest:** Hell yeah, if he wants to!

**Colin:** I’ll text him.

* * *

**Colin:** Hey.

**Mark:** Heeyyy.

**Colin:** Forrest is upstairs playing Diablo. He has no idea what he’s doing, by his own admission, but he’s surprisingly good at it anyway.

**Mark:** Oooh, which one?

**Colin:** Three. He’s using a controller; I can never do well that way, but he does way better.

**Mark:** Ooh, let’s go!

* * *

 

**Forrest:** Hey man, or multiple men, don’t startle a guy when he’s dungeoning!

**Mark:** Dungeons _are_ serious business, Colin.

**Colin laughed:** Forrest, that whole game is a dungeon.

**Forrest:** Whatever, that thing just like exploded gross stuff everywhere!

**Colin:** That’s the least of your worries, you have that big burly murder daddy coming up soon.

**Mark snorted:** Which one? There are so many.

**Colin:** _The Butcher_. He’s masc4masc. Obviously.

**Mark laughed:** Wow, you are so right.

**Forrest:** What the fuck, dude! This dude… this _. Dude!_ Okay, I’m not winning this. Hi Mark!

**Mark:** Hey! You were close though!

**Forrest:** To winning? You should show me how it’s done then, man!

**Mark:** Oh, you’re on!

**Colin:** Oh, I have to watch this, scoot over.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Awhile Later~**

* * *

 

**Forrest:** I feel like you’ve played that game a lot, man. You’re really good at it!

**Mark laughed:** Thanks, yeah, I used to play it kind of non-stop.

**Forrest:** What else do you play?

**Mark:** Not too much of anything recently, been busy trying to find a different fire department to work for.

**Forrest:** Why’s that?

**Mark:** One of the guys really doesn’t like me and is making my life hell. I don’t know what his problem is.

**Colin:** I told him I could lean on him, but Mark doesn’t want to let me have fun.

**Mark snickered:** Nope.

**Forrest:** You could lean on some gym managers for me, Colin. Find me a damn job.

**Colin:** You’re not supposed to call me on my bluff, Forrest.

**Forrest:** Oooh, am I in trouble now?

**Mark:** Ah, the old tried and true technique.

**Colin laughed:** Brats, both of you.

**Forrest:** Of course I had to get myself worked up right before I have to go home. I do actually have an interview tomorrow.

**Colin:** Want me to call him and threaten him with a hundred years curse?

**Forrest:** Nah, we’ll wait until he says I’m not experienced enough...  _Then_ , you hit him with the curse.

**Colin:** Will do. Good luck tomorrow.

**Colin:** Show him your glistening pecs. Gym guys love that.

**Forrest:** Hell yeah we do, dude! Well, I do anyway. Nice meeting you, Mark! Hug?

**Mark:** Yeah! You too!


	4. Chapter 4

**Mark:** It’s beautiful out tonight… Not as beautiful as you though.

**Colin:** Definitely not! No comparison! You look kinda nice yourself. Did you like Forrest?

  **Mark:** Yeah, he’s nice! I thought he was going to break me in half with that hug.

**Colin laughed:** Yeah, his hugs are great, aren’t they? I think he could kill someone with one if he tried.

**Mark:** He could be some kind of Bond villain.

**Colin:** I have to text him that, he’ll love it.

**Mark:** I hope he gets that job…

**Colin:** Frustrated by your own search?

**Mark:** Yeah. Nearly got into a fight with that guy yesterday.

**Colin:** You didn’t tell me that when I talked to you yesterday?

**Mark:** Yeah, didn’t want to talk about it then. I’m pretty sure if I don’t find something else soon they’ll toss me anyway. He’s been there a lot longer than I have and gets along with everyone else.

**Colin:** And you don’t know what his problem is? What was the fight about?

**Mark:** I didn’t hear what he said except something about my standing too close, and he kinda shoved me. I was as close to him as I was to anyone else and other guys were closer to him than I was.

**Colin:** Weird… Well, he’s an asshole, obviously…

**Mark:** Yes, that he is.

**Colin:** Hey, I wanted to mention… maybe you could look where I’m moving? It’s a way smaller city, but…

**Mark:** I bet it’s cheaper to live in… and close to you. That’s a good idea. Assuming I can find work and afford to live there at all.

**Colin:** Yeah. That would be nice. I mean, you could just live with me too, if you want.

**Mark:** Afraid of living alone in your ghost house?

**Colin:** No, I just figure if one takes me out, I should bring someone with me!

**Mark laughed:** Oh, I see! Or you’ll toss me to them and run?

**Colin:** That is a better plan, yes.

**Mark:** Anything for you, love.


	5. Chapter 5

**~Later that night~**  


**Colin groaned:** Whhhy are you awake already?

**Mark:** Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up too. Couldn’t sleep really.

**Colin:** No reason to be sorry. What’s wrong?

**Mark:** I’m usually not quite this bad. I’m exhausted but I either can’t get to sleep or wake up from a nightmare as soon as I do. I dunno what’s up.

**Colin:** I’m sure it’s the stress. Your job is hard enough as it is without everything else going on there. It’s at least not helping.

**Mark:** Yeah, I suppose that’s probably it. Well, tomorrow… or I suppose it’s today… I’ll get started on applying around your new house.

**Colin yawned:** Okay, that’s a good idea. Do you want to try to sleep some more? Or do you want to get up? We can get up. I’ll get up with you.

**Mark:** How about cuddling? Cuddling sounds good.

**Colin:** I might end up falling back asleep on you, but I’ll try to stay awake. Unless you fall asleep.

**Mark:** I don’t want to keep you awake if I can help it.

**Colin:** If I get to throw you to the ghosts and run, you get to keep me awake sometimes, okay?

**Mark laughed:** Alright.

  


 


End file.
